Customer care agents are frequently the first to learn that a large number of subscribers to VoIP residential services are experiencing a service disruption. Each customer care agent inputs information regarding a particular customer situation and attempts to resolve the problem. Due to the dispersed nature of care customer agents and their respective focus on individual treatment, an undue amount of time may elapse before it is recognized that all of the agents are receiving calls regarding one specific situation. Consequently, the response times to implement remedies for service disruptions are currently being compromised under present industry practices.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for detecting service disruptions in a packet network, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network.